The present invention relates to integrated circuit design, and more specifically, to the approximation of resistor-capacitor (RC) circuit extraction for thread-safe design changes.
The processes involved in designing and implementing an integrated circuit or chip include place and route. The place and route process refers to determining a location for each component (e.g., logic element) of the design and determining a path for the wiring that interconnects components of the design. The design and the physical arrangement of the design must comply with design criteria such as timing requirements. Thus, the place and route process is generally performed iteratively to ensure that the final design that is implemented in the physical chip complies with all design criteria.